Aldo
| Last= | Death=2007 | DeathReason= Shot by Claire Littleton | DeathEp= | Count=3 | Name=Aldo | Actor=Rob McElhenney | S3Ep=Character appearances#AldoS3 | S6Ep=Character appearances#AldoS6 }} Aldo was a member of the Others. During his time with the group, Aldo was assigned as a guard at Hydra Island and was later moved to the Temple after the threat the Kahana posed was made known. On the Island }} During his time living on the Island, Aldo was assigned to Hydra Island to guard the Hydra building that housed Room 23 and its occupant, Karl Martin. During a prison break from the main Hydra building, Aldo was caught unaware by his supposed ally, Alex Linus, as she came to rescue Karl. While reading A Brief History of Time, Aldo tried to discourage her from entering the building by stating that her father, Benjamin Linus, would be extremely upset with her being there. Explaining that she had two prisoners, Kate Austen and James "Sawyer" Ford, who were to be housed there, Linus tried to push her way in. Aldo did not buy her story and radioed Danny Pickett for conformation but was tackled by Ford and knocked unconscious when Austen hit him in the head with the butt of his rifle. Taking the keys from Aldo, the trio busted Martin out of the building and escaped the Island. }} Three years later, in 2007, Aldo was living at the Temple when he was sent out along with Justin to follow Kate and Jin, who agreed to find Sawyer and bring him back to the Temple. While on the trek through the jungle, he harassed Kate, angry about how she had knocked him out back in 2004 on Hydra Island. Kate asked Justin and Aldo why they wanted to keep them (i.e., her, Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Miles and Jack) at the Temple. Aldo stated they were trying to protect them. When Kate asked, "From what?", Aldo replied, "You have been on the Island for a while. Ever seen the billow of black smoke that goes tchka tchka and looks pissed off?" While he spoke, Kate was able to overcome him, knocking him out once again. Later, while Jin was drinking water from a stream, Aldo and Justin ambushed him. Just as they were about to shoot him, Claire suddenly intervened, and shot them both, killing Aldo. After, Claire took Justin to her hut, and left the corpse of Aldo in the jungle. Trivia * At the end of Season Three, the producers said that he and several of the Others were dead. There was no further explanation except to say that it was "housecleaning", though there was an implication that he may have been one of the people killed in the tent explosions at the beach. . He has since been shown to be alive and well in , although, by the end of the episode he is killed. *He was slated to appear in , but the actor was unavailable.http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2007/08/minor-snippets-jorge-garcia-matthew-fox.html *He was seen reading and writing notes in the book A Brief History of Time. The book was written by Stephen Hawking in 1988. **The author shares the same surname with Ms. Hawking. *The name Aldo is of Italian and Old German origin, and its meaning is "old one, elder". Also, it is possibly short for "Waldo" or Aldous, as in Aldous Huxley (Author of 'Brave New World' and 'Island'). **Aldo is the name of the human-hating gorilla in Battle for Planet of the Apes. It is also the name of the first ape to tell humans "No" within the Planet of the Apes universe. *Out all of the main characters Aldo has met Ben, Claire, Juliet, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Jin, Hurley and Miles. **It can also be assumed he met Richard as they, like him, are Others. *Witnesses of death: Justin, Jin, Claire *Last words: "Where you going?" Footnotes One of the producers mentioned via a clip from the upcoming Season 3 DVD, that Aldo was deceased at Comic-Con 2007. This can be heard on the August 2 podcast http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/podcast. Damon Lindelof hosted the panel for It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia at Comic-Con 2008. Rob McElhenney and Damon talked about the Aldo character and said that he wasn't dead, but merely knocked unconscious. This can be seen at minute mark 04:37 on the video. References ar:ألدو de:Aldo es:Aldo fr:Aldo it:Aldo nl:Aldo pl:Aldo pt:Aldo ru:Алдо (Другой) zh:Aldo Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:The Others Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Others Killed by Survivors Category:Characters killed by Claire Littleton